The present disclosure relates generally to systems and displays for interfacing with or monitoring automation controllers, and, more particularly, to a system and method for an input-driven, switching-enabled, display device for an automation controller.
Automation controllers, such as programmable logic controllers (PLCs), are often utilized in industrial systems in order to control and make operational decisions for the systems with which the automation controllers are connected. Such automation controllers are typically made up of several components, examples of which may include a processor, memory, input/output assemblies, a power supply, and/or a display. In some industrial settings, the automation controllers are installed within large enclosures, such as electrical cabinets, along with other electronics that make up a stand-alone machine. In order to read output from the automation controller or program the automation controller, the display may be installed in the front door panel of the enclosure. In this configuration, the automation controller may be connected to the display via a cable routed between one of its communication interface ports and a communication interface port on the display. A user may access the display while the enclosure's door is shut but reprogramming an automation controller from the display may not be desirable or feasible due to the limited number of input keys, program length, and/or debugging difficulty. Therefore, in certain situations it is often desirable to connect the automation controller to a personal computer (PC) or the like to upload a precompiled and tested program or update from the PC to the automation controller. This traditionally involves opening the enclosure in which the automation controller is disposed in order to communicatively couple the PC to the automation controller.